A Special Pokemon Episode
by xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx
Summary: A story from the first season of Pokemon. Just to bring back memories. : Misty/Ash Read & Review!


**A/N I sorta made up the introduction.. There was no "Last time on Pokemon,". Here's the disclaimer: I do not own and never WILL own Pokemon but I do own this story. And I own my Converse. :)**

**A Pokemon Special Homemade Episode:**

**By: Mallory Smith**

Last time on Pokemon, Ash, Brock, and Misty got lost on their way back to Pallet Town. Team Rocket captured Brock on accident and didn't realize it until it was too late to take him back so they held him hostage. We now return to Ash, Misty, and Pikachu still wandering around in the forest looking for a way out to search for Brock...

_ "Do you see what happens when we listen to you, Ash? Brock goes missing and we get lost in an unknown forest!"

_ "Choki Prii!" _said Togepi from Misty's back pack.

Ash sighed. "Misty, I told you. It was either walk into the forest or jump off a cliff. But if you'd have rather jumped off the cliff I wouldn't've stopped you."

Misty huffed and turned away, crossing her arms.

_Growwl.._

"Huh, what was that?" asked Misty.

Ash peered in the overgrown bushes for the source of the noise. Two red eyes stared out at him. An Arcanine hopped out from behind and growled menacingly.

Misty took a few steps back.

Ash turned his hat around and pulled out a Pokeball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

_"BulbaSAUR!"_

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf! NOW!"

_"Bulba!"_

Arcanine leapt aside and ran towards Bulbasaur. Ash yelled, "Bulbasaur, look out!"

Bulbasaur leapt to the side just in time. It swung towards the Arcanine and tried its Razor Leaf attack again. One leaf scratched Arcanine on its cheek and beads of blood sprouted on its fur. While it was destracted, Ash shouted, "Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur's green vines shot out and wrapped up the Arcanine easily. The Arcanine whimpered pitifully.

Ash brought out a Pokeball and threw it at the Arcanine. The Arcanine disappeared inside it. Ash called Bulbasaur back and looked around for Misty.

He found her hiding behind a small tree.

"Misty? Why are you hiding behind a tree? Were you scared of that Arcanine?"

"Huh? What? No!"

Ash grinned. "Yes, you were. You were scared of that cute little thing!"

"LITTLE?" Misty shrieked. "That thing wasn't little!"

"Yeah, so why were you scared of it, Misty?"

"Oh! Ash, even if I were scared of that Arcanine, which I'm not saying I was, it would be none of your business why!" Misty stalked ahead of Ash and walked into the depths of the forest.

Ash shook his head. "Girls.."

_ "Pika Pi."_

Ash followed after her but he didn't get very far before a huge stage appeared before them.

"Why is there a stage in the middle of the forest?" Ash asked nobody in particular.

"That's odd," Misty agreed.

"And when something odd appears.."

One spotlight appeared on the stage on a young lady with long red hair. "Prepare for trouble."

A second spotlight flashed on, revealing a man with blue hair that hung in curtains around his face. "Make it double."

"Oh great.." Ash muttered.

_ "Pika Pi.."_

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above.

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James finished with a rose between his teeth.

A Meowth dropped from above and said, "Meowth, that's right!"

Pikachu stepped forward ready to fight but Ash got in front of it. "Where's Brock?" he shouted.

Jesse sneered. "Oh, we'll tell you. If you hand us your Pikachu."

Misty stepped forward now. "You would think that you would've learned by now. We're not giving you Pikachu!"

_ "Pika!"_

Jesse turned to Misty. "Oh, it's the loud mouth. Why are you always with that immature little twerp?"

"Because he owes me a bike!"

Jesse rolled her eyes dramatically and turned back to Ash. "Well, I guess we'll have to battle! Winner gets to keep Pikachu. Loser has to go away!"

"No way!" shouted Misty.

"You're on!" shouted Ash at the same time.

Misty looked at Ash with surprise. "Ash, you can't risk Pikachu!"

"Don't worry so much, Misty. I won't lose."

Misty frowned. "Sometimes you're too proud for your own good."

Jesse snatched her Pokeball into her hand and reached back preparing to throw it.

_SMACK!_

"Oooww!"

"Oh, shut it, James! Arbok, go!"

_"Chaaaarbok!"_

James pulled out his Pokeball too. "Go, Weezing!"

_ "Weezing, Weezing!"_

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash said, pulling out his Pokeball.

"Arbok, Intimidate!" yelled Jesse.

_"Chaar.."_

"Weezing, Haze Attack!" James said from behind Jesse.

_"Weezing!"_

"Squirtle, use your Water Gun!" Ash shouted.

_ "Squirtle!"_

Squirtle's water gun easily wiped out Arbok and Weezing.

James ran toward Weezing. "Weezing! Are you okay?"

"Oh, James, get up!" snapped Jesse. James looked up and started crying. "This is all your fault, you mean ugly witch!"

Jesse gasped. She marched over to James and started slapping him. "Snap - Out - Of - It!"

_"Choki Prii!" _Togepi chirped with delight.

Misty and Ash shared a look of understanding and they, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, crept around Team Rocket. Jesse was still slapping James violently.

They almost made it around the giant stage when Meowth shouted, "They're getting away!"

"Run!"

Team Rocket charged after them, their Pokemon right behind them. Ash quickly spun around and pulled out his newly-captured Arcanine.

"Arcanine, I choose you!"

Arcanine came out, growling.

Misty screamed and hid behind a thick tree.

Ash didn't have time to dwell on that, he called out, "Arcanine, Flash Fire Attack!"

Arcanine let out a loud growl that turned into fire, frying Team Rocket.

James said, "Looks like Team Rocket-"

"Just got burned again!"

They marched off with despair. Ash called Arcanine back into its Pokeball.

Worried, Ash walked over to Misty and noticed she was shaking. "Misty, why are you so scared of Arcanine? He's not gonna hurt you."

Misty took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I AM _NOT _AFRAID OF ARCANINE!"

She pushed in front of him but Ash saw her wipe a tear aside.

He looked down at Pikachu and Pikachu looked back up at him and cocked his head to the side. _"Pikachu?"_

"I know, Pikachu. But she's not gonna tell me. And there's no arguing with Misty when she's made up her mind. Besides we need to look for Brock and we'd be wasting time talking about stuff like that."

Pikachu agreed, and they followed Misty into the dark forest, knowing where they were only by Togepi's chirps.

When they caught up with Misty, Ash said, "We should probably rest up. It's getting really dark."

Ash pulled his sleeping bag off his back and lay down, falling asleep instantly.

-NEXT DAY-

Ash stretched and yawned. He looked to his side and saw Pikachu fast asleep. He stood up and looked down at Misty. She was still asleep, too.

He leaned down and shook Pikachu awake. Pikachu reluctantly opened his eyes. "It's morning, Pikachu. Time to get a move on."

Pikachu sat up and rubbed its eyes.

Ash turned to Misty and shook her shoulder. "Misty, get up."

Misty made a weak sound of protest.

"Misty, get up!"

She opened her eyes and said quietly, "I don't think I can."

"What?"

"It hurts to move."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny, Misty."

"I'm not joking."

He turned to Pikachu who was staring at both of them.

_ "Pi Pika Pi. Pikachu, Chu! Chu!"_

"We're in the middle of the forest! Where can I get help, Pikachu!"

Pikachu dashed off into the forest without consent from Ash and didn't come back for two hours. Misty lay there motionless, her eyes closed.

When Pikachu did come back, he had Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy behind him on motorbikes.

"Pikachu, how-?"

_"Pikachu! Pika Pika Chu Pika Pi!"_

"Where did you find Pokemon that knew the way out of the forest?"

_"Pikachu Pi! Pika Pika!"_

"Oh.. Well, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny. My friend's really sick! Could you take us to the nearest hospital?"

Officer Jenny said, "Sure. I have an extra motorbike here with a side car. You can put your friend in the side car of that one and Nurse Joy will drive her to the hospital."

"What about me and Pikachu and Togepi?"

_"Choki Prii!"_

"Don't worry, my motorbike has a sidecar, also."

So, they rode off to the Cerulean City hospital which was nearest to them.

Ash was told to stay in the waiting room while the doctor examined Misty.

Ash paced and paced the room. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. If something happened to Misty.. No. Nothing was going to happen to Misty. He had to keep telling himself that.

The Button above the double doors entering the ER glowed green all of the sudden meaning he could enter. He, Pikachu, and Togepi walked inside nervously.

The doctor greeted them gravely.

"Is.. Will she be okay?"

The doctor looked down. "We don't know for certain. She has been diagnosed with a very rare disease. Narmorizia. A disease that gives a person only a 25% chance of living."

Ash's heart dropped somewhere in his stomach. "What?"

"You may visit her," the doctor said then walked away.

Ash shuffled into the patients room. Misty was laying stiffly in her hospital bed. Her face was clammy and pale.

She turned her head weakly to the side and said, "So what are my chances of recovering?"

Ash looked away. "Let's not talk about that."

Misty sighed. "Do you want to know why I'm so scared of Arcanine?"

"Why are you telling me now?"

She smiled slightly. "From the way you're looking at me, I probably won't live and.. and I want to be able to tell you."

Ash looked away again to hide a single tear that had slid down his cheek. He made a casual gesture to adjust his hat but secretly wiped his face.

She took a small breath. "Have you ever noticed that I don't talk about my parents?"

Ash nodded.

"It's because they were killed." She paused. "By our pet Arcanine.

"The Arcanine was sorta insane. When he had been a young Growlithe, he had been tortured by an extremely cruel man, who also owned a Persian. He loved his Persian a lot more I could tell.

"But anyway, my parents rescued the Growlithe from the man's burning apartment building. The man had just left him there to die. So, my parents took him home to raise him. My sisters loved him but he was never that nice to me. Always growling.

"Eventually, the Growlithe evolved into an Arcanine. Thinking he looked lonely sitting in the corner by himself, I went over to pet him. It was just me, him, and my parents in the room. I reached out to scratch his head and he went crazy! He attacked me and I might've died that night but my parents got his attention and led him outside away from me.

"I knew what was happening but I couldn't do anything to stop it. The Arcanine ran off and my sisters found me and they treated my wounds."

She shuddered.

"That was a horrible night."

Ash looked at her. "You didn't actually think that Arcanine I captured was-"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry, Mist-"

The machine beside her started beeping frantically. She gasped and cried out.

"Misty! Doctor, help! Somebody, help!"

The doctor ran in and plunged a needle in her arm, trying desperately to treat her.

_BEEEEEP._

The machine flat-lined.

"Misty, no!" Ash grabbed her hand and looked into her unblinking eyes. He started sobbing uncontrollably and shouted at the doctor, "Do something!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing to do," he said sadly. "I'll leave you, then."

Pikachu and Togepi looked up, confused.

Ash tried to speak but he couldn't. He was crying too hard. Finally, he managed to say, "She's gone, guys. She's dead."

Pikachu's eyes welled with tears and Togepi let out a mournful, _"Choki prii.."_

He stood there for what had to be ten minutes just clutching her hand.

Then she stirred. A muscle in her finger twitched and the machine started beeping again. He looked at it, startled.

"Ash," Misty said weakly.

"Misty.. you're alive."

She smiled, "Yeah. I am." She sat up in her bed with difficulty and said, "Hi, Pikachu, Togepi."

The two Pokemon jumped on her lap and Pikachu licked her face while Togepi hopped around on her legs.

Ash looked at Misty and they both laughed.

The doctor walked back in with his clipboard, pulling his coat off when he spotted Misty awake in the bed. He strode over to them, grinning, and said, "You're very lucky to be alive, young miss. And lucky to have a friend like this boy too."

Misty replied, "I know. I'm very lucky."

The doctor gave her her clothes and led her to the bathroom so she could change out of her hospital gown.

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy walked in, relief flooding them when they say Ash smiling.

Nurse Joy said, "Your friend's all right, then?"

Ash nodded.

Officer Jenny said, "That's wonderful."

Ash nodded again and then remembered something. "Officer Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Well, one of my other friends, Brock, he's sorta been captured by Team Rocket and I was wondering if maybe you could find him? He looks like-"

Officer Jenny interrupted, "I know what he looks like. He asked me out on a date once."

Ash smiled. He had never been happier before in his life to know that both his friends were gonna be okay.

Later that day, after Ash and Misty had left the hospital and were heading back to Pallet Town, Pikachu and Togepi stopped to play in a nearby spring.

Ash and Misty sat under a shady tree to wait for their Pokemon.

Misty looked at Ash and said, "What made you grow up so much, Ash? You act much older now."

Ash grinned sheepishly, "Watching someone you love almost die can do that to a guy."

It took Misty a moment to realize what he had said and then she smiled.

For a moment they just sat there, then Ash leaned forward and their lips met. Ash's first kiss was better than he had expected because it was with Misty and that was what made so special.

For a while, all they did was kiss each other but then Misty pulled away and blushed. "So I guess we're.."

"No doubt." Ash smirked and before he could kiss her again, Pikachu bounded into his lap holding a bright red apple in its mouth. Togepi followed behind Pikachu and crawled onto Misty.

Ash stood up and Pikachu hopped off and stood beside Ash. Togepi went and stood beside Pikachu. Ash held out his hand for Misty and she gladly took it.

The couple walked hand in hand toward Pallet Town, to where Brock was waiting with Mrs. Ketchum and her Mr. Mime.

And Ash realized that _this _was actually the happiest moment in his life, to know that both his friend and his _girl_friend were gonna be okay.

_*~*THE END*~*_

[TO BE CONTINUED] (NOT) :)

**A/N Hope you liked it! Read and Review! I love reviews! :)**

** ~MHLL**


End file.
